Little Quirks
by Karla12309
Summary: Most of these are going to be no more than 100 maybe 200 words.These are more of a warmup for me but i have a lot so i decided to put them up.Most are fluff but the rating is for later chapters were things get a little deep. This is once again to test my skills.Ill probably post one or two a day considering their length and how creative i feel.Please give me some feedback on this.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Quirks #1**

**A/N: okay, I know I've been out for like 6 months but I've had a HUGE emotional rollercoaster and I'd rather not relive it and I've been in the hospital 5 more times than most people do in a lifetime so I'm sorry for not updating any stories but, I need time to copy these things from my notebook to my computer so please just bear with me through these hard times! **

-0-

**Inspiration: **Jake pointed out the way my hair always sticks up when I tuck it behind my ear….completely annoying!

-0-

Robin looked over at Raven, sitting in lotus position floating just barely above the couch. Her dark blue cloak draped over her shoulders and knees revealing only a sliver of her waist. Her hands positioned on the tips of her knees and her face so completely devoid of emotion and so perfectly still he wondered if she was even real and not just a figment of his imagination conjured up by lack of sleep and his over excessive need for caffeine. Her dark hair arranged just around her face to show her delicate features in the most appealing way. And then she opened her eyes and he was struck by the most amazing shade of purple he had ever encountered, even if they were clouded with a touch of annoyance.

"What?" she asked in a slightly defensive monotone.

"Uh, nothing…" he said after realizing he had been openly staring.

"No, really, what is it?" she asked allowing a sliver of curiosity to slip into her voice.

"Well, uh…it's just…um" and while he stuttered as he tried to think of a response she reached up and ever so naturally tucked back in a strand of her that had fallen out from behind her ear.

"Your hair!" he finally stumbled out

"What?" she asked raising a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"Whenever you tuck it behind your ear the little bottom part sticks out…it's …cute." He finished off giving her a charming smirk that would have melted any other girl's heart. It only made her roll her naturally beautiful eyes.

"Really?" she asked subconsciously reaching a hand up to graze the small amount of hair that, sure enough, was sticking up from behind her ear.

"Yeah, I guess it's just one of your little quirks" he said standing up and giving her a light kiss on the cheek; while Raven sat there still contemplating the fact that she had 'little quirks'.

Some people would have thought that Raven's hair might have been annoying or maybe even ugly but Robin found that these small qualities only made him love her more. After all isn't that what being a couple is all about? Noticing the small thing that make each other special

-0-

**A/N: well that was just mindless fluff. Maybe I was still antibiotics when I wrote it…anyway! Leave a review on your way out! Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: soo...since I have no witty comments, lame excuses or Life lessons to talk about here, if you would be so kind as to scroll down and read what you really came for, I would be much obliged. (I don't think that came out right)**

-0-0-0-

Raven curled her small form against the side of the couch and propped her book up on her knee. Amethyst eyes floated over the printed words on the page, her eyes widened as she became engrossed in the story, following the heroine on tales of unimaginable wonder and adventure. In her state of absolute absentminded wonder she was completely oblivious to the domino mask tilted towards her.

Robin was absolutely amazed by the way her eyes hung on to every word, the way she held the book as if though it was the most precious thing in the world and the way she leaned forward slightly as if though any minute now she would tip over and fall straight into whatever amazing adventure she was so intrigued by. And as he saw her there completely at peace and in her element he thought she looked like the most amazing creature he had ever seen. Like something so gorgeous even the most talented artists could not do her justice.

He could have, and would have, watched her forever if a certain changeling hadn't barged into the room making Raven drop her book and Robin snap his head back to the television so quickly his head spun.

"Robin, why are you watching a 'Brazilian butt lift' commercial?"

-0-0-0-

**A/N: um...yeah...not my best, but not my worst either. As always criticism is appreciated so leave a review on your way out :D **


End file.
